The Ultimate Battle
This is fan fic is created by EliteCommando1308 and his 3rd fan fiction. Charcters will include: *'All Z-Fighters' *'Bardock' *'King Vegeta' *'Pikkon' *'All major villans from DBZ to DBAF (including Xicor, and movie villans)' *'Kais' New transformations *Super Saiyan 5,6 *Super Namek 1 Chapter 1 Goku and Bardock wre having an intense battle, shaking the the ground that they fought on. Bardock then powered up to SSJG. Bardock: Goku I'm glad you helped me get this form, I like it a lot. Goku: I'm glad you do. Bardock: Alright, cut the talk, let's go! Goku and Bardock then sped towards each other, charging ki blasts. Before the 2 met, Bardock phased through Goku, then appeared behind him. Bardock: Got you now! Bardock then charged his Super Spirit Cannon and shot it right into his back. Goku: Urgh! I'm starting to regret helping you get this form. Bardock: Too bad, so sad. Now let's go o the max! Bardock then powered up to max power and shot a Super Final Spirit Cannon. Goku then launched a Kamehameha counter. Goku: Darn! I'm losing! I think it's time! Goku then aswell transformed into a SSJG and shot a Super Kamehameha into the regular Kamehameha, sparking his signature move, the Supreme Kamehameha. Goku was starting to over power Bardock, but then suddenly... BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bardock: What was that? Goku: I don't know? King Kai: GOKU! There is a disturbance in the universe! The villains in HFIL are breaking out! There almost here! Bardock: I thought you couldn't get out of HFIL. King Kai: Of course you can, you just need a lot of negative energy to break the barrier. BBBOOOMMM!!! King Kai: It's too late. Goku you must gather the Z-Fighters, to make a stand against them. And be warned they are all stronger then before, they all have at least one new transformation each. And good luck.... you'll need it. Chapter 2: Time for a GamePlan Goku: Alright everyone we will spred out into groups understand? Everyone: Understood. Goku: Okay, Me and Vegeta, Goten and Trunks, Piccolo and Gohan, Pan and Bulla, Tien and Yamcha, er and Krillin, you can um..., you can wish us luck? Krillin: Whoa, whoa, whoa there's still Chaoitzu though, or maybe even Master Roshi! Yeah, yeah! Goku: Er yeah you can go with Chaoitzu. Krillin: Oh yeah baby! Goku: Yeah, okay um, anyways let's go! Vegeta: What no sappy speech, about courage and saving the world? Goku: Uh no, no, why? Vegeta:Uhh, nevermind. Goku: Okayy, then let's go. Goten, Trunks. I sense Raditz and Nappa nearbye you guys go get them. Goten: Sure Dad. Bardock: But son, what about me? Goku: Oh yeah, um you and Vegeta Sr. team up then alright? Bardock: Agreed. Goten and Trunks then fly off towards the power levels. Goten: This'll be easy. Trunks: You said it. Just then 2 figures struck Goten and Trunks each in their stomachs. Raditz; Pitiful, these are saiyans? Nappa: I know right? Then one with the orange gi your brother's son, and that one with the purple hair is " The Prince of all Saiyans" kid. Raditz: No kidding? Nappa: Now way. Raditz: Well let's dispose of them I guess. Nappa: Okay. Goten: No way. You guys are gonna lose! Goten and Trunks then charge upto Super Saiyan 1. Trunks: Alright guys let's do this! Nappa: You think you guys are the only one who can turn blonde? Raditz: Well your mistaken then. Raditz and Nappa aswell charge up to Super Saiyan 1. Raditz: Time to die chumps. Chapter 3: Raditz and Nappa VS Goten and Trunks Goten: I don't think understand who you're messing with. We can slaughter you without trying. Raditz: Big talk from someone who's eating dirt. Goten got up and brushed himself off. Trunks: Okay last chance to walk away from this peacefully. Goten: Trunks you do know that we'll have to kill them still, right? Trunks: Shhh, don't give it away. Nappa: Hah! You're master plan ain't gonna work, you just gave it away. Tip for you next time, don't talk so loud. Goten: Okay you know what! Screw this! Trunks let's just kill them! Trunks: Alright, fine. Raditz: Shutup! We're gonna kill you! Grind your bones in to the dust, drag your bleeding carcases across the this pathetic wasteland! Goten: Big talk from someone who can't even turn Super Saiyan 2. Raditz: Are you mocking me!? Oh and by the way we don't have to turn in to Super Saiyan 2's. Goten: Put your money where your mouth is big man. And with that Goten rocketed forwards round-house kicking Raditz in to the nearest mountain. Goten: Hmph, you're not so tough. Nappa: Oh jeez, did he just kill Raditz? Just then Raditz climbed out of the rubble stumbling everywhere. Goten: Resisliant little snot aren't you? I'll just put you out of you're misery now then. Goten: Kamehameha! Raditz was soon nothing but a pile of ash. Nappa: Oh, okayyyy. Time to vamoose. Trunks: You're not going anywhere. BURNING ATTACK! Nappa was engulfed in a ball of pure energy then imploded, spewing his blood everywhere. Goten: Well that was unecessary. Trunks: Sorry about that. ''Chapter 4: Coming soon...'' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Page created by EliteCommando1308